Un leone
by Alessia Heartilly
Summary: Decidere di una vita intera, in un solo, terribile attimo. Fuggirai? Cercherai chi ami?
1. Rinoa Heartilly

**UN LEONE**

(P.d.v. Rinoa Heartilly) Non voglio tornare a casa, voglio stare solo con te. Anche se non vedremo mai più i nostri amici, anche se vivremo solo nel ricordo che tu tanto detesti, non voglio tornare a casa. Perché quando arriveremo, non potremo più stare insieme, perché non sono più quella di un tempo. Sono una strega. Ho visto lo sguardo che avete riservato ad Edea al Garden di Galbadia, alla donna che vi ha cresciuto, che aveteamato e che adesso dovevate combattere. Ho visto ed ho capito quanto era difficile per voi combattere contro un nemico che non volevate. Ho visto l'amarezza, il dolore di sapere che una donna capace di tanto amore ora era capace di tanto odio da voler distruggere il mondo. Non voglio che mi guardiate con quegli occhi, non lo potrei sopportare. Non voglio che mi odiate, non voglio che mi combattiate. Voglio che mi ricordiate come la ragazza dei Gufi del bosco, che dipingeva male i modellini dei treni per dimostrarel'odio verso il suo dittatore. Voglio che mi ricordiate come la ragazza che vi ha aiutato ad evadere e a salvare il Garden. Voglio che mi ricordiate come l'amica per cui avete promesso di combattere al Garden di Trabia. Ma la navicella è già atterrata, Squall mi precede sulla scala. Al di sopra delle sue spalle, posso vedere gli uomini di Esthar che mi aspettano e che, lo so, vogliono portarmi via da lui, dai miei amici, dalla mia vita. Squall si volta, mi guarda, leggo una domanda nei suoi occhi. Mi nascondo dietro di lui, mi sento al sicuro quando sono con lui. Anche nello spazio, quando mi stringeva, anche se sapevo che potevamo morire, mi sentivo al sicuro, perché avevo sentito la sua voce nella mia mente, perché lui era lì, e mi bastava. "Strega Rinoa, discendente del grande Hyne. La preghiamo di non sprigionare i suoi poteri magici." Le parole della guardia sono come uno schiaffo. Non mi importa di essere riverita come una strega. Per me i miei nuovi poteri sono solo un ostacolo tra me e i miei amici, e li sprigionerei solo se servisse per stare con loro. Ma non servirebbe, lo so. "Per il bene del mondo siamo costretti a sigillare i suoi poteri." Annuisco, lo so quello che devo fare. Lasciare tutti prima che mi odino, che mi temano, prima di leggere nel loro sguardo non l'affetto ma la paura. Devo lasciare Squall prima che Artemisia mi metta contro di lui e mi costringa a combatterlo. Ma prima devo dirgli quello che Artemisia vuole fare, devo spiegargli perché lo sto lasciando. Devo fargli capire che è giusto che sia così. "Va bene..." riesco a trovare la forza di mormorare. So cosa vuol dire sigillare i miei poteri. Rinchiudermi nella macchina di Odine, la leggendaria prigione di cristallo dove vengono rinchiuse tutte le streghe, senza che possano avere contatti con il mondo. Io non potrò parlare con i miei amici, non potrò più parlare con lui....e cercare di farlo sorridere. "Grazie per essere stata comprensiva. Vuole dire qualcosa la suo amico?" Amico....se solo sapesse cosa io provo per lui, cosa lui ha fatto per me, se sapesse che si è buttato nello spazio per salvarmi...lo chiamerebbe solo amico? Io stessa potrei continuare a chiamarlo solo amico? Ormai è arrivato il momento che ho tanto temuto. Devo dirgli addio. Mi volto, lo guardo, ma è così difficile parlare guardandolo negli occhi... "La compressione temporale. Nello spazio io sono stata posseduta da una strega." Mi volto, non riesco a reggere il suo sguardo, che mi domanda perché me ne vado. Mi volto perché non riuscirei a rispondergli, nemmeno io so perché lo sto lasciando. O forse, sì, lo so. Lo lascio per salvarlo da Artemisia, lo lascio per salvare questo mondo solo perché lui ci vive. "Era Artemisia, la strega del futuro." Le parole escono sempre più difficilmente. "Il suo obiettivo è la compressione temporale. In quella dimensione solo Artemisia può sopravvivere. Lei sta usando il mio corpo per raggiungere i suoi fini. Non voglio essere usata per i suoi obiettivi malvagi." I suoi occhi mi chiedono ancora perché. Ma io non lo so, non so perché Edea ha passato i suoi poteri a me, non so perché Artemisia vuole comprimere il tempo, non so perché lo sto lasciando se con lui mi sento sicura, se solo con lui mi sento bene. "Portatemi via." Mi stupisce la fermezza con cui ho pronunciato queste parole, dentro sono sconvolta. Non ho avuto il coraggio di dirgli addio, lo sto lasciando, lo sto ferendo come la ragazza che considerava sua sorella quando era bambino. Si è affezionato a me, e io lo abbandono. "Andiamo. Avrai dimora presso il palazzo della strega." Dimora....per me la mia dimora era il Garden, dove potevo stare con i miei amici, con lui....non avrò più una dimora, una strega non ha dimora. Sarò soltanto imprigionata per non poter vedere l'odio negli occhi della gente, la paura al mio passaggio. In fondo, sono grata a questa donna che per la prima volta si è rivolta a me come a una ragazza, non come alla strega. Seguo le guardie verso la macchina che mi porterà via, ma non posso andarmene senza guardarlo un'ultima volta, senza dirgli veramente perché me ne vado, senza la gente intorno che ci guarda e ci ascolta. Mi fermo e mi volto. E' così bello e così triste...ed è colpa mia. Inconsciamente stringo l'anello che tengo al collo. E' così strano...una volta c'era solo l'anello di mia madre e mi faceva sentire meno sola stringerlo. Ora che c'è anche il suo, mi fa sentire più forte. E con questa forza che ho preso la mia decisione. Sto per andarmene quando sento la sua voce. "Rinoa, non andare!" No, Squall, non rendermi le cose così difficili. Volevo che tu pensassi che lo facevo per il mondo, mentre lo sto facendo solo per me, per non soffrire di più, per non combattere contro di voi, contro di te. Lo sto facendo per te... "Voglio sparire prima che tutti mi odino, prima che mi temano." Gliel'ho detto oramai. Lo sa perché me ne vado, lo sa perché lo lascio. Si avvicina e mi sento tremare. Non voglio che mi tocchi, non avrei più la forza di andare, e invece devo farlo. Sarò per voi solo la Rinoa che avete conosciuto prima. Per voi sarà come se io fossi morta quel giorno al Garden di Galbadia. Ma ho ancora qualcosa di vostro, o meglio ho qualcosa di _suo_. "Ah, devo ridarti l'anello." E così non avrò più niente che mi ricordi voi, il Garden. Che mi ricordi te. "Non importa. Tienilo tu." Non ci posso credere. "Davvero?" La mia voce trema un po', quando riesco a guardarlo negli occhi. "S" A questo punto mi volto, me ne devo andare oramai, le guardie mi aspettano. Lo guardo ancora per un attimo, l'ultimo sguardo. Sì, è quello che devo fare, mi dico mentre salgo la scalinata del Palazzo della strega. Ma mentre chiudono il gioiello di cristallo mi sento morire. Mi dispiace Squall, non sono un leone, mentre stringo tra le dita il suo anello. Era un pegno d'amore, Squall? Me l'hai lasciato perché mi ricordasse sempre quello che hai fatto per me? Questo abbandono è il mio pegno d'amore. Ti ho lasciato perché ti amo, perché finché io rimarrò qua imprigionata il mondo sarà salvo, e il mondo merita di essere salvato solo perché _tu_ ci vivi. Ti giudicavo così male all'inizio, credevo che tu fossi solo un debole, che avrebbe seguito ciecamente gli ordini che ti venivano dati. Eri solo uno stupido mercenario, senza ideali, disposto a combattere per me adesso ma a combattere per il governo galbadiano se solo te l'avessero ordinato. Ma hai rischiato la tua vita per me. Nessuno l'aveva mai fatto. Potevi lasciarmi là a rischiare di cadere dal giardino del Garden, ma mi hai salvato. Potevi lasciarmi là fuori nello spazio, ma sei uscito per prendermi. Potevi odiarmi perché sono una strega, ma mi hai chiesto di restare. Solo ora capisco che tu sei davvero un leone, non come me. Vorrei tanto essere ancora con te, come nella navicella spaziale, quando non pensavo a niente se non a te. E invece sono qui da sola, isolata, e ho paura, ho tanta paura che il mondo mi odi già, che _tu_ mi odi. Ma sei lì davanti a me, discuti con gli ingegneri, l'unica cosa che capisco è voglio Rinoa indietro. Zell e Quistis mostrano le loro armi, mentre tu vieni a salvarmi. Non mi importa niente ora del mondo, di Artemisia, della compressione temporale. Il vetro si rompe distrutto dal tuo gunblade. E tu sei lì a braccia aperte e mi stringi adesso. Io mi dimentico di tutto, dello spazio, della paura, perché se tu sei qui, se voi tutti siete qui vuol dire che non mi odiate, che per voi rimango Rinoa. "Non ti importa se...sono una strega?" Ti guardo negli occhi, stai quasi sorridendo. Scuoti piano la testa. "No, non ha importanza..." Mi stringi ancora. E stavolta, mi sento davvero un leone, come te. 


	2. Squall Leonheart

**UN LEONE**

(P.d.v. Squall Leonheart) Rinoa...io non so che strada scegliere adesso. Perché tu sei una strega, sei un mio nemico. Ma sei anche l'unica che mi ha mostrato che qualcuno si interessa di me. Sei l'unica che mi ha sempre offerto aiuto, comprensione. Sei l'unica che mi è stata vicina. Odio la voce che esce dalla radio della Lagunarock. La odio perché ti sta facendo piangere, la odio perché continua a ripetermi che laggiù sulla terra sei considerata un nemico, qualcuno da odiare, qualcuno da evitare. La odio perché mi dice che laggiù, le nostre strade si separeranno, e io non voglio. Non voglio perché ho fatto di tutto, solo per sentire la tua voce, anche solo per dirmi che ero cattivo, per chiedermi di parlare, per sentire quella voce piena di vita, che adesso continua a ripetere "Ho paura." Non voglio perché mi sono buttato nello spazio per te, e ho sfiorato la morte. Ma ero con te, stringevo te, e così ne valeva la pena. Non voglio perché...sono innamorato di te. Ma ormai è tardi. I soldati che ti sono venuti a prendere ci aspettano giù dalla scaletta. Lo so che ti stai nascondendo dietro di me, ma io ti proteggerò sempre, Rinoa, perché non mi importa se il mondo ti odia, se il mondo ti disprezza, io ti amo, ed è l'unica cosa che conta, adesso. "Strega Rinoa, discendente del grande Hyne. La preghiamo di non sprigionare i suoi poteri magici." Ipocriti. Rinoa potrebbe alzare un dito e distruggere il mondo, ma non lo farebbe perché crede che il mondo sia un posto meraviglioso. La adulano, le mostrano rispetto, solo perché ne hanno paura. Sono degli ipocriti, ma Rinoa non lo capisce, perché è talmente dolce, ingenua e delicata, che credo non riesca nemmeno a concepire la falsità, la cattiveria, l'odio. "Per il bene del mondo siamo costretti a sigillare i suoi poteri." Mi sento gelare. Sigillare i suoi poteri...i poteri della strega si sigillano in un solo modo. Isolandola dal mondo. Chiudendola in quella prigione di cristallo che ha la forma di un gioiello solo per nascondere la realtà. E la realtà è che la mia Rinoa finirà là dentro, senza contatti per il mondo, senza contatti nemmeno con **_me_**. No, Rinoa ti prego non accettare.... Ma Rinoa annuisce. "Va bene..." mormora, ma con sicurezza, come la decisione fosse già stata presa. Un'altra ragazza che si allontana. Un'altra persona che si guadagna il tuo affetto e poi se ne va spezzandoti il cuore, senza curarsi di quello che tu stai provando, se ti mancherà, se il fatto che se ne vada ti farà del male. "Grazie per essere stata comprensiva. Vuole dire qualcosa la suo amico?" Amico. Non voglio essere un amico per lei. Nemmeno all'inizio lo volevo essere, ma adesso è diverso. Adesso lei è la persona di cui mi importa di più. Adesso lei è la persona per cui darei la vita. E' la persona per cui ho **_rischiato_** la vita. Si volta, mi guarda negli occhi. Adoro quegli occhi. Sembrano leggermi dentro, sembrano capire ogni cosa che provo. Ed è sapere che lei capisce, che lei sa, senza che io glielo dica. Nessuno saprebbe farmi sentire così. "La compressione temporale. Nello spazio io sono stata posseduta da una strega." Non importa quello che hai fatto Rinoa. Non mi importa della compressione temporale, non mi importa della strega che ti ha posseduta, non mi importa nemmeno del soldato che ti aspetta e che ascolta quello che mi stai dicendo. L'unica cosa che mi importa è che domani mattina non verrai a svegliarmi come le altre volte perché sarai sigillata. Sarai isolata, e avrai paura, e io non sarò lì con te. Perché te ne vai, Rinoa? Perché anche tu mi abbandoni? "Era Artemisia, la strega del futuro. Il suo obiettivo è la compressione temporale. In quella dimensione solo Artemisia può sopravvivere. Lei sta usando il mio corpo per raggiungere i suoi fini. Non voglio essere usata per i suoi obiettivi malvagi." Lo so Rinoa. Ti stai sacrificando per un mondo che non lo merita, perché il mondo vede solo la strega, e non vede te. Ti sacrifichi per un mondo che ti odia, e che non sa quanto sei dolce, fragile e indifesa. Cosa posso fare, Rinoa? Uccidere la strega è il mio compito, ma se quella strega fossi tu... No ti prego, non voltarti. Guardami Rinoa. Voglio guardarti negli occhi, e capire cosa provi, vedere se anche tu mi ami, anche se forse non servirà a niente. Voglio vedere **_perché_**. "Portatemi via." E' arrivato il momento, allora. Rinoa ha deciso, io non ho diritto di intromettermi. E' la sua vita che è in gioco. Anche se io la voglio con me...sarà lei a dover affrontare la gente, a dover portare sulle spalle il fardello della stregoneria. "Andiamo. Avrai dimora presso il palazzo della strega." Ipocrita. Come può parlare di dimora...la casa di Rinoa è con i suoi amici. Una prigione di cristallo non è una casa. Un posto dove non riderà, non parlerà, non piangerà, non è una casa. Un posto dove non potrà essere Rinoa, non può essere una casa. La vedo andare via, e mi sento morire. Non credevo che fosse così doloroso, è anche peggio di quando Ellione lasciò l'orfanotrofio. Ma adesso è diverso. A Ellione volevo bene, Rinoa la amo. No, Rinoa non andare, non lasciarmi....non lo sopporto. Si volta, come se avesse sentito i miei pensieri, e mi guarda stringendo l'anello, il mio anello, tra le dita. Dio, è così bella quando fa così...le emozioni sono troppo forti, mi investono e io quasi non riesco a respirare. E faccio qualcosa che non ho mai fatto. "Rinoa, non andare!" Le corro incontro. Non so dove ho trovato il coraggio di farlo, ma all'improvviso sento il bisogno di darle quell'abbraccio che mi aveva chiesto nello spazio e che io non le avevo dato. "Voglio sparire prima che tutti mi odino, prima che mi temano." Io non ti odio, io non ti temo Rinoa, penso mentre mi avvicino a lei. Lascia che ti tocchi, Rinoa, per ricordarmi che sei passata nella mia vita, per sincerarmi che tu sia reale, che sei davvero Rinoa. Ma sono sicuro che sei Rinoa. Solo tu faresti una cosa del genere, sacrificarti per un mondo che non lo merita, o che meriterebbe di essere salvato solo se tu ci vivessi. Ma rinchiusa là dentro, tu non vivrai, e il mondo potrebbe anche esplodere, per quello che mi importa. "Ah, devo ridarti l'anello." No, Rinoa l'anello è il mio pegno d'amore. Lasciartelo è stato un modo come un altro per farti capire che a te ci tengo, che sono innamorato di te. Adesso non posso tenerlo io. Voglio che tu lo tenga, che qualcosa del mondo ti rimanga, e che quel qualcosa sia mio. "Non importa. Tienilo tu." La vedo sgranare gli occhi, come se non ci credesse. Devo davvero essere stato terribile, se adesso ogni volta che cerco di mostrare che mi importa, la gente non ci crede. "Davvero?" Rinoa mi guarda negli occhi, con i suoi occhioni tristi e bellissimi, che sembrano implorarmi di fermarla, di proteggerla. "S" Non riesco a dire altro. Tu meriti quell'anello, perché se fai quello che stai facendo, è perché sei davvero un leone. Rinoa si volta ancora, e mi sorride. Ha un sorriso bellissimo, e all'inizio non riuscivo a capire come facesse a sorridere sempre, ad essere sempre così ottimista, a credere negli altri. Non posso fare altro che voltarmi, ed evitare i suoi occhi. Stupido, stupido, stupido, penso mentre rientro nella Lagunarock. Avrei dovuto fermarla, avrei dovuto abbracciarla, avrei dovuto dire quello che provavo. Ma Rinoa aveva fatto la sua scelta, cosa potevo farci io, se non accettarla? Non capisco niente di quello che succede dopo. Entrano tutti, mi parlano, ma io ho in testa solo quel sorriso triste e i due occhioni di Rinoa che mi implorano di aiutarla. Quistis mi parla, ma io non capisco cosa dice, so solo che quello che vuole dirmi è di andare a riprendermi Rinoa. Ed è quello che farò. Non eri che una stupida ragazzina all'inizio, Rinoa. Combattevi per gli ideali, per gente che ti avrebbe considerato un'eroina per pochi giorni se avessi liberato Timber, e poi si sarebbe dimenticata di te, e che ti avrebbe considerato una stupida, un'ingenua se avessi fallito. Non volevi combattere, l'avevi detto a Trabia, e io ti ho trascinato dentro la battaglia contro Edea, per colpa mia sei diventata strega. Non volevi combattere, e hai lasciato che ti isolassero per non combattere, per non fare del male a nessuno, per salvare un mondo che non merita che tu ci viva, perché è pieno di odio, di rabbia, di malvagità, e tu sei un angelo, sei il **_mio_** angelo. Rinoa sto arrivando, penso mentre Selphie pilota la Lagunarock al palazzo della strega. Ti prego, fa che possa fare in tempo...ti prego ti prego ti prego.... "Volete salutare la vostra amica? Prego, farò un'eccezione per voi." La guardia mi lascia passare...non credo che lo farebbe se sapesse cosa sto per fare. Entro, e la prima cosa che vedo è lei. Rinoa è là, gli ingegneri hanno il coraggio di rinchiudere quella splendida ragazza là dentro, senza farsi nessuno scrupolo. Come possono... "Voglio fare quello che avrei dovuto fare prima. Voglio Rinoa indietro." "Svelto Squall!" Sì, devo muovermi, devo toglierla da quel vetro, toglierla da questo palazzo, toglierla da questo continente dove lei è solo la strega discendente del grande Hyne, e non Rinoa, la mia dolce Rinoa. Ma non so come aprire questo affare, cosa posso fare, cosa? "Cosa posso fare?" mormoro sconsolato. Rinoa là dentro mi guarda, il suo sorriso triste ma pacifico, come se una parte di lei volesse uscire, ma l'altra volesse rimanere là dentro protetta dall'odio del mondo. Estraggo il mio gunblade e distruggo il vetro. Ci sarò io Rinoa, ci sarò sempre, ti proteggerò io, non importa quanto il mondo ti odi, io ti amo abbastanza per compensare tutto. Rinoa cade tra le mie braccia. Le dò l'abbraccio che non le avevo dato nello spazio, che non ho avuto il coraggio di darle quando mi ha lasciato. E così confortante sentirla contro di me, sentire che è reale, sentire che si stringe a me...è confortante sapere che anche lei mi ama, l'ho capito Rinoa che mi ami, penso accarezzandole i capelli. La stringo più forte, voglio che capisca che anche io la amo, che sono qui perché la amo. "Non ti importa se...sono una strega?" Mi guarda di nuovo con quegli occhioni che sembrano scavarmi dentro. No, Rinoa, non mi importa, finché mi guarderai con quegli occhi, finché mi farai quel sorriso, finché combatterai al mio fianco non mi importa di niente. Ma anche se dovessi diventare il nemico del mondo intero....io ti amerei ancora. Sarò il tuo cavaliere, ti proteggerò sempre nel bene e nel male, darò la mia vita per la tua. Perché se io morissi, ma tu sopravvivessi...ne varrebbe la pena. Sento l'ombra di un sorriso affacciarsi sulle mie labbra. Rinoa mi fa venire voglia di sorridere senza motivo, e forse è per questo che la amo così tanto. Scuoto la testa, e la guardo negli occhi. "No, non ha importanza..." Mi regala ancora quel sorriso adorabile, e si stringe ancora a me. Qui sarai sempre al sicuro, Rinoa. Perché forse io sono coraggioso, ma solo se ci sei tu al mio fianco. Sarò fiero, ma solo se tu sarai con me. Sarò anche forte, fiero e coraggioso, come il leone di cui abbiamo parlato prima di entrare al Garden, prima di quella maledetta battaglia. Ma la mia forza, la mia fierezza, il mio coraggio, sei tu. Solo adesso che ti stringo tra le braccia, mi sento davvero un leone. 


End file.
